


Ten Sentences About Anakin and Ahsoka

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ten Sentences Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Written for the 10 sentence meme.





	Ten Sentences About Anakin and Ahsoka

Angst: When the apology comes, it is from a pair of ghost blue lips, and the accompanying kiss to the forehead is not one that Ahsoka can actually feel; she pretends otherwise. 

 

AU: “I’m not ready for a Padawan and this war certainly isn’t, Master,” Ashoka tells Obi-Wan, whose gentle blue eyes are filled with a mirth that is rare these days. 

 

Crack: “Join me,” Anakin says, and his voice is so inviting that Ahsoka can’t bring herself to even want to step away until after Anakin’s teeth have already sunk into her neck. 

 

Future fic: In the distance, Ahsoka can see the outline of a man she is sure is Master Jinn and robes that look like they belong to Obi-Wan, but her focus is on Anakin, standing in front of her and saying, “It’s been a while, Snips.“ 

 

First Time: "I have waited long enough,” she tells Anakin, and and any of his lingering concern evaporates. 

 

Fluff: “Human and Togruta hybrids are rare,” Plo Koon tells Shmi, “but I’m sure they will find a way to defy the odds." 

 

Humor: "So what you’re saying is that you used to bone Luke and Leia’s dad?” Han asked. 

 

Hurt/Comfort: He pretends not to need comfort, of course, especially after a battle, but his bruises stick out more on his skin than Ahsoka’s do; she is careful to kiss each one of them. 

 

Smut: But his favorite is when she grabs his hips and rolls them both over, so that he can see all of her, and better feel the way she tightens around him with each successive thrust of her hips. 

 

UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension): “Here’s to unrequited crushes,” Rex says, and he clinks his glass with Ahsoka’s in solidarity.


End file.
